


I can only stay for a little while

by in_the_dark_times



Series: Maybe we can be normal [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute?, Jelly Beans, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, and aunt may, mentions of peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex brings Tony some comfort items while he's recovering from some work-related injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can only stay for a little while

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun writing these so there's more coming. Eventually, after Tony and Alex get their crap straight, there'll be more of Peter than just mentions here and there. Stick with me and maybe I'll try to write some smutty stuff for you dirty little buggers ;)  
> Feedback and suggestions are always welcomed! Enjoy the fic guys :)

Tony was lounging on the couch, flipping through crappy movies and decades old TV shows on Netflix when Jarvis spoke.

"Sir, you have a visitor."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and pouted a bit. His body was still riddled with burns and cuts from an explosion in the hills of Austria. He was only on the couch because his stitches ached when he was in the lab.  
"Ugh, I don't feel like having anyone over. Make them leave J."

"Sir, it's Alex Parker."

Tony sat up at this, wincing as he felt some stitches on his back pull tight.  
"Tell him to come in."

 

Seconds later, Alex came roaming into the living room carrying a grocery bag. He gaped at the hugeness of the tower from the inside.  
"Holy shi-" he spotted Tony on the sofa. "Tony! Hey, how're you feeling?"

Tony tilted his head to the side.  
"I'm fine but uh, what're you wearing?"

Alex looked down at himself.  
"Oh, you like? I just got off work and I haven't changed out of uniform yet." 

Tony looked him over. Yes, he liked very much.  
"You look...hot as hell. I never knew I had a thing for policemen until now."

Alex's face flushed and he averted his eyes.  
"Well uh, get a good look cuz I'm close to getting promoted to detective. I'll get to be a plain clothes cop."

Tony grinned, happy he could make Alex blush like that.  
"So, what brings you to my um, tower?"

Alex gestured to the bag in his hand.  
"I know we haven't actually had an official first date yet, but I knew you were still feeling shitty so I brought you some...stuff."  
Tony scooted over on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Alex sat and began pulling things put of the bag. A bag of Starbucks coffee, cherry flavored jelly beans, a season of classic Doctor Who (the 5th Doctor), and a TY teddy bear. All of them things that Tony and Alex had talked about during their informal coffee date. All except for the teddy bear.

Alex saw Tony eyeing the bear and jumped to explain.  
"Oh, the bear is from Peter. He insisted."

Tony chuckled and stood.  
"Shall I get some of that coffee brewing?"

Alex grinned.  
"Sure, but I'm just telling you now that I can only stay for a little while. Peter is at his Aunt May's house and I've gotta pick him up by 7."

\-----------------

Alex and Tony fell asleep, leaning against each other, snuggling the teddy bear, Doctor Who playing on the TV and a forgotten pile of jelly beans between them. At 7, 4 hours after Alex first arrived at the tower, Alex's phone rang, waking him up but leaving Tony to sleep. He answered sleepily without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah, hello?"

"'Lex? Where are you?"  
It was his older sister May.

"I'm at a um, friend's house. Why?"  
As soon as he asked he remembered. Shit, he forgot Pete.  
"Oh god, Pete. I'm sorry May, it's been a long day. I'll be right over, just give me like 10 minutes."

He ended the call and eased himself out from under Tony, who'd been using his shoulder as a pillow. Without thinking about it, he quickly kissed Tony's forehead then looked around for a piece of paper to leave a note on. He found nothing.  
Jarvis noticed.  
"Can I leave a message for Mister Stark, sir? " the AI asked.

Startled, Alex jumped. He'd heard that same voice when he was let into the tower but he didn't realize it was a robotic voice. Oh well, whatever, he was late.

"Yes actually, that would be great." He answered.

"What should I say?"

Alex thought for a second.  
"Tell him I don't work on Saturdays but Starbucks employees do. "

"Is that all sir?"

Alex grinned to himself as he headed to the door.  
"Yeah, just make sure he doesn't overdo it on the jelly beans."


End file.
